Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style)
1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Iago (Aladdin) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Iago My Bad *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Pepe is making love to Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Iago 1.jpg|Iago as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Category:1954 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG